Dorgeshuun-sarja
Dorgeshuun-tehtäväsarja on sarja tehtäviä Dorgeshuun-heimon löytymisestä ja H.A.M. -ryhmän juonista tuhota heidät. = Juoni = Kadonnut heimo (The Lost Tribe) Sigmund kertoo pelaajalle, että Lumbridgen-linnan kellarissa on ollut jonkinlainen tapaturma. Puhuttuaan tietyille henkilöille Lumbridgessa pelaaja saa tietää, että Goblinit tulivat kellarin seinän läpi. Tutkittuaan reikää seinässä ja löydettyään rintakorun, jossa on mystisiä merkkejä, pelaajalle kerrotaan mennä Varrockiin kysymään Reldolta asiasta. Luettuaan kirjan Goblin-heimoista, pelaaja päättelee, että rintakoru kuuluu Dorgeshuun-heimon jäsenelle. Pelaajan raportoidessa tästä Sigmundille ja herttualle (Duke), herttua kertoo mennä juttelemaan Goblin Villagen Goblineille Dorgeshuunin-heimosta (vasten Sigmundin tahtoa, joka haluaa julistaa sodan heille.) Pelaaja menee Goblin Villageen ja siellä hänelle kerrotaan Goblinien historiasta ja samalla saa käyttöönsä kaksi uutta elettä: Goblin Salute ja Goblin Bow. Pelaaja selvitää tiensä Lumbridgen tunnelien läpi kaivosalueelle, ja tapaa Goblinin nimeltä Mistag, joka pelkää todella paljon pelaajaa, mutta kun pelaaja tekee Goblin Bow -eleen, Mistag rauhoittuu ja tajuaa, että pelaaja on ystävä. Vaikka herttua haluaakin perustaa diplomaattisuhteen Goblinien kanssa, Sigmund haluaa heidän kuolevan. Sitten sarja herttualle kuuluvia pöytähopeita varastetaan. Pelaaja saa selville, että Sigmund varasti ne, jotta Goblineita alettaisiin syyttää varkaudesta. Sigmund erotetaan ja herttua tapaa Goblinit ja heistä tulee ystäviä. Pelaaja saa myös pääsyn Goblineiden kaivokseen, jonne Kazgar-niminen Goblin johdattaa turvallisesti. Kuolema Dorgeshuunille (Death to the Dorgeshuun) Mistag kysyy pelaajalla, jos hän voisi auttaa Goblineita, saamaan yhden agenteistaan maan pinnalle tutkimaan H.A.M. -kulttia. Hankittuaan kaksi settiä H.A.M. -pukuja, joista toisen saa Goblineiden agentti, Zanik, jonka pelaaja saattaa hänet maan pinnalle. Jostain syystä, hänellä on outo merkki otsassaan, mutta hän ei kerro sen tarkoituksesta mitään, ja vakuuttaa puhuvansa siitä kunnes pelaaja on näyttänyt hänelle tarpeeksi ulkomaailmaa. Puhuttaan tarpeeksi ihmisille Lumbridessa ihmisille ja Goblineille, pelaaja ja Zanik tutkivat H.A.M. -luolaa. Zanik huomaa piilotetun luukun ja hän ja pelaaja tappavat vartijat ja kuuntelevat oven takana kultistien suunnitelmia Goblinie tuhoamisesta lopullisesti (Jota Sigmund ja (Johanhus Ulbrescht johtavat). Pelaaja ei kuule heidän juontaan, mutta Zanik kuulee. Hän on juuri paljastamassa juonen, kun vartijat nappaavat heidät. Koska pelaaja on ihminen, ksenofobiset kultistit eivät tapa heitä. Sen sijaan pelaaja joutuu vankilaan. Päästyään ulos vankilasta, pelaaja löytää Zanikin ruumiin, luolan sisäänpääsyn luota, merkki hänen otsassaan loistaa kirkkaasti. Hän kuoli kidutukseen. Aiemmin tehtävän aikana, Zanik kertoo, että sai merkin otsaansa juomalla Guthixin kyyneleitä (Tears of Guthix), ja että Juna kertoi hänelle, että se oli tarkoitettu suuria asioita varten, ja että kun merkki alkaa loistaa, hänen pitäisi välittömästi mennä Junan luokse. Sitten pelaaja vie Zanikin ruumiin Junan luokse, joka herättää hänet takaisiin henkiin käyttämällä Guthixin kyyneleitä. Sen Jälkeen Zanik kertoo pelaajalle, mitä hän kuuli aiemmin: Suunnitelma tappaa Goblinit hukuttamalla heidät luoliinsa käyttäen vettä River Lummista. Toteuttaakseen tämän, Sigmund suunnitteli kaivavansa tunnelin joen alle Seth Groatsin talon kellarista käyttäen kääpiöiden tekemään tehokasta poraa. Pelaaja ja Zanik menevät kellariin käyttäen H.A.M. -pukuja. Siellä he kohtaavat Sigmundin ja hänen apulaisensa. Pelaaja hoitelee ensin apulaiset ja sitten Sigmundin, joka pelastuukin Ring of Lifen avulla. Tästä palveluksesta pelaaja pääsee Dorgesh-Kaaniin, Lumbridgen alla sijaitsevaan Dorgeshuun-heimon kaupunkiin. Toinen siivu H.A.M:sta (Another Slice of H.A.M.) Pian 'Kuolema Dorgeshuuniin' tapahtumien jälkeen, pelaaja puhuu yhdelle Goblinineiden päälliköstä ja Kääpiöiden suurlähettiläälle. Rautatien rakennuksen yhteydessä Keldagrimista Dorgeshuuniin, löytyi artefakteja ja Goblinit haluavat tietää niistä lisää, mutta ei ole päteviä arkeologeja, joten pelaaja pääsee tutkimaan niitä. Pelaaja kaivaa ja puhdistaa kuusi artefaktia ja Zanik tunnistaa ne yhtä lukuun ottamatta, nuijaa. Tämän jälkeen pelaaja puhuu Goblineiden kirjurille joka asuu Goblin Villagessa, joka tunnistaa sen Goblineiden Pyhäksi nuijaksi. Sitten Grubfoot astuu esiin ja kertoo kenraaleille, että näki unta, jossa Zanik oli Valittu päällikkö Goblin joka johtaisi Goblinit voittoon. Hän sanoo, että hän näki unta hänen puhuvan Goblineille ympäri maailmaa. Sitten Zanik pyydetään puhumaan kylän Goblineille. Puhuesssaan muutama H.A.M:n salamurhaajaa hyökkää. Pelaaja hoitelee heidät, mutta Sigmund nappaa Zanikin kertoen minne aikoo viedä hänet: rautatietunneliin. Kenraalit antava pelaajalle tueksi kaksi Goblinia, jotka pelaa tapaa luolassa. Tunnelissa pelaaja jättää Goblinit tappelemaan vartijoiden kanssa ja suuntaa Sigmundin perään. Sigmund on sitonut Zanikin rautatielle ja on odottamassa junaa. Tämä laittaisi Goblinit luulemaan, että Kääpiöt tappoivat heidän Valitun päällikön ja sitten he tuhoaisivat toisensa. Sigmund rehentelee pelaajalle, että hän on lyömätön, koska hänellä on kaikki Protect prayerit. Pelaaja hoitelee Sigmundin Pyhällä nuijalla. Sitten pelaaja vapauttaa Zanikin ja kaikki on kunnossa. Goblineiden maa (Land of the Goblins) Valittu päällikkö (The Chosen Commander) = Palkinnot koko sarjasta = :*7 tehtäväpistettä Kokemuspisteet: :*2,000 jousiammuntapistettä :*3,000 yrttioppipistettä :*3,000 kalastuspistettä :*5,000 rukoilupistettä :*6,000 kaivamispistettä :*23,000 ketteryyspistettä :*23,000 voimapistettä :*25,000 varastelupistettä Esineet: :*elämän sormus :*kultaharkko :*Dorgesh-Kaan pallo :*muinanen Goblin-nuija :*sytytetty soihtu :*Zanik's Crossbow Uudet alueet ja liikkumismahdollisuudet: :*Pääsy Dorgeshuunin kaivokseen :*Nopeampi pääsy Lumbridgen suoluolastoon :*Pääsy H.A.M:n varastoon, josta voit ryöstää esineitä :*Pääsy Dorges-Khaaniin :*Pääsy Dorges-Khaanin eteläiseen luolastoon ja reitin sieltä Kalphiten pesään :*Pääsy vesimyllyn tunneliin :*Ilmainen rautatien käyttö Dorges-Khaanin ja Keldagrimn välilä :*Pääsy Goblineiden temppeliin :*Pääsy Yu'biuskiin, Fairy Ringillä :*Pääsy Bandosin valtaistuinhuoneeseen Muut palkinnot: :*Kyky käyttää Dorgeshuun Crossbowia ja tikareiden erikoisiskuja :*Kyky käyttää Goblin Bow ja Goblin Salute -eleitä :*Mahdollisuus ostaa Goblin Village -teleporttipalloja :*Mahdollisuus ostaa teleporttipalloja, jotka teleporttaavat Goblin kaivokseen :*Kyky tehdä Goblin-juomia :*Mahdollisuus valita Bandosin hautakivi :*Mahdollisuus ostaa teleportteja Bandosin valtaistuinhuoneeseen :*Mahdollisuus taistella Goblin, Ork, Ogre, ja Ourg -patsaiden kannsa Bandos valtaistuinhuoneessa. = Pääsijannit = :*Dorges-Khaan :*Goblin Village :*Goblin-luolasto :*Lumbridge :*Lumbridgen suoluolasto :*Yu'biusk :*Bandosin valtaistuinhuone = Sarjan aikana avautuneet kappaleet = Yhteenä 21 kappaletta :*Goblin Village :*The Lost Melody :*Cave of the Goblins :*The Lost Tribe :*Monster Melee :*Sigmund's Showdown :*H.A.M. Fisted :*Ham and Seek :*Ham Attack :*Slice of Silent Movie :*Catacombs and Tombs - Catacombs of a goblin temple :*Dusk in Yu'biusk - Yu'biusk :*Temple of Tribes - Goblin temple :*The Throne of Bandos :*Zanik's Theme - Cutscene :*Don't Panic Zanik :*Face Off :*Demise of the Dorgeshuun :*The Chosen Commander :*Godslayer :*But We Can Fight Luokka:Tehtäväsarjat